Camp Bloodist
by Hailzthewakawaka
Summary: A perfect summer camp is what you all think. Every single challenge gets deadlier and deadlier, more blood gushing after the next. This specific place is called Camp Bloodist. Home of death. On Hiatus
1. Introduction

A black cat with long red hair, wearing a blue T-shirt, light blue shorts, and white sneakers smiled at the filming camera and said, "Yo! Your watching '**_Camp Bloodist_!**'. I'm your host, Dawn Nighters! Here in this camp, our campers will compete in challenges and vote off a team mate. Some challenges will be disgusting, some will be bloody and can cause death. Luckily, were far away from the border of Happy Tree Town! So we can't be sued for real death"

The camera man signaled that it was clear. Dawn sighed in annoyance, "Why did I even AGREE to do this show?..."

"You didn't," a shadow said, "Your uncle made you"

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Oh. Right. That creep," she sighed, "So, wheres the little brats anyways?"

Just then, a ship appeared nearby the docks. Dawn forced a grin on her face and she thought to herself, 'Goody, more **_FUN_** for me'

* * *

** ~Hailzthewakawaka~**


	2. Fall Off a Plane

The cameras went back on and the first to board off the boat was a 20 year old male tiger with red fur, piercing red eyes, black jeans, and a brown trench coat left slightly open that everyone can see his chest. He has razor sharp teeth and claws, and a tiny scar just over his chest.

Dawn looked over her list and forced another smile on the evil tiger and said, "Hi Blade"

Blade glared at Dawn and dropped his bags. Dawn glared back at blade, but shook her head and looked at the next poor soul to step foot on this horrible death trap. A 17 year old female wolf with blue green fur, wearing a black hooded sweater, jeans and a pair of black and yellow Nike sneakers carefully stepped off the boat, trying not to get hurt.

"Welcome, Shade. Stand next to Blade." Dawn fake happily said.

A 17 year old male Burmese cat with mostly darkish gray fur but all white on his chest, paws/hands, face, and belly. He's wearing a white short-sleeved T-shirt underneath a dark purple waistcoat, with blue jean shorts and matching shoes. He also is wearing a pair of black & purple goggles above his eyes.

"Hey DJ"

Dj smiled, "Hey"

A 15 year old female cat that's all light blue but her tail has black and white stripes and has black stripes on her arms and all black hands and dark blue eyes jumped off the boat and landed on DJ. DJ yelped in pain as the girl stood up and said, "Oops! Sorry DJ!"

This cat is wearing a light pale mint green t-shirt, a black zip up hoodie thats unzipped, light blue skinny jeans, and black combat boots. Her hair is short choppy scene that covers her left eye and its black and white coon striped. A black skull necklace dangles from her neck, black and green checkerd sweat band, black wristband that says in red lettering keep calm and kill zombies on her right wrist then a purple wrist band in white lettering says Smosh on her left wrist

Dawn grimmest at what the female cat was wearing. Too colorful, in her taste. She said, "Hello...," she glanced at her clipboard and spelled out the girl's name, "Impulse..."

Impulse showed a toothy grin, "HI! I'M SO HAPPY TO BE HERE!"

She blindly threw her bags in a different direction and it hit Blade in the face. Blade cursed while he stood up and tossed the bags at Impulse. A 16 year old female fox with maroon fur with tan tummy/ear color got off the crappy ship. She wears a large cookie shaped hair pin in her right ear, and a mauve shirt with a picture of a muffin on it.

"Hello Muffin" Dawn was happy to see a normal person.

"Hey Dawn" Muffin greeted.

A 13 year old (random age) female cat with light blue fur and a dark blue belly jumped off the ship and landed perfectly. Her green eyes shined in excitement and determination. She's wearing a black holster belt containing a Desert Eagle and a green bracelet. She jumped up and down, obviously hyper.

"Uhh... welcome, Echo..." Dawn stared at the cat.

"Hiiiiiii! I'm soo happy I made it on here! I can't wait to win! YIPPEE! EVERYONE WILL BE MY FRIEND! EVEN YOU!" Echo pointed at DJ, who glared a Echo.

"Not a chance. I don't fricken trust you" DJ murmured.

A slightly tall 16 year old female red wolf with her left skeleton-like hand stood on the docks. She is wearing a light green necklace, light blue jacket, dark blue skirt, white leggings, and blue boots that went up to her knees.

"Hey Taylor" Dawn sighed, still keeping her smile.

"Yo, Dawn" Taylor replied.

A 18 year old male raccoon that's is a little above average, has a height blue coon mask and a black stripe running down his back with white paws.

"Hiya Belize.." Dawn said.

He just nodded and walked over to the group

The last one came off board. Dawn thought to herself, 'Finally...'

A 16 year old male red bear wearing a black shirt with a large gray line in the middle, blue jeans, white sneakers, and a Chicgao Hooters hat stepped towards Dawn.

"Hello Zer0" Dawn happily said, cause she can stop saying hi.

"Hey" Zer0 replied.

As the boat drove away, Dawn stood in front of the teens, "Alright. I'm gonna split you into two groups. Shade, Zer0, Impulse, Muffin, and Blade. Your the Bullet Daggers," The group hi-fived each other, "Taylor, DJ, Echo, and Belize. Your the Bloody Cookies"

The campers got to their groups. Dawn announced, "Today's challenge will be about jumping off a plane and landing into the circle. Ladies and Gentlemen, get into your swimming outfits and get on the plane."

10 min later, everyone went on the plane. Echo and DJ were freaking out.

Echo screamed, "NO! I HATE WATER I HATE WATER! NO NO NO NO NO!"

DJ spazzed and tried to get off the plane, luckily there were seats with actual belts.

Dawn sighed, "If your not gonna do it, then you have to wear this hat"

She put a donkey hat that said 'jackass' in bold red letters across on Echo and DJ. Muffin jumped off the plane and landed in the bulls-eye. A boat pulled up and Muffin got in. Zer0, Shade, and Blade jumped out at the same time. Zer0 accidentally hit the floating ball to hold the circle up and he held on his babies while he slid off to the other side. Shade did a belly flop and just a tiny little 'splat' and he sunk into the water and floated up. His whole front side of the body kinda red.

Blade landed a perfect bulls-eye. Dawn announced, with her speaker, "We're adding two point for each player that makes it into the circle instead of one! So, that's 9 points for the Bullet Daggers!"

After a few min, the scores were in. Dawn said, "AND THE BULLET DAGGERS WIN! Bloody Cookies, see you tonight at the bonfire"

That night...

Dawn looked at all four of the campers, "The votes are in. Each one that's safe will get a muffin. The ones that are safe is... Taylor and DJ"

Taylor and DJ got their muffins. Belize and Echo stared at each other.

"The last muffin goes to... Echo" said Dawn.

Echo shot up, "YES! IN YOUR FACE, RANDOM PERSON!"

Belize rolled his eyes, "Whatever... this show is wack anyways"

Belize went on the boat and taken to a place"

"Awkward... anyways, who will win? who will die? who will lose? This is just the beginning of the bloodtastic events! We'll see ya next time on camp bloodist!" Dawn said while she pushed a button and the boat exploded. It rained blood and guts everywhere on the ocean while the seagulls fought over the organs.

end of episode 1


	3. The Great Race To Elimination Town

_**Very sorry about the long wait. I just have alot on my hands. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

DJ was relaxing in a lawn chair nearby the sand, Taylor was building a sand cookie with Muffin, and Impulse was running around in a circle.

Suddenly, the microphone went on, killing the quiet peace. "CAMPERS! GO TO THE AUDITORIUM FOR TODAY'S CHALLENGE"

Zer0 asked, "What do you think today's challenge is, Muffin?"

"I honestly don't know..." Muffin replied.

The campers headed towards the auditorium that is near the cafeteria. They sat on the log seats while Dawn stood on the stage, "Today's challenge will be trying to survive the wilds! We also have a new player. She's tough, random, and somewhat so crazy she needs a straight jacket. Hailz!"

On cue, a 12 year old female purple rabbit wearing a black and light blue striped dress thats strapless, long black and light blue triped gloves with the finger tips cutted off, she has light purple fur, and her rabbit ears are down naturaly. She has a small golden hoop earing on her right ear and she has short brown hair and bangs that cover her right eye and her hair is in a pony tail. She said, "HIYA!"

"She's gonna be in Bloody Cookies. She was SUPPOSED to be here yesterday" Dawn glared at the young rabbit.

"I was at the loony bin! It took me a long time to break out! JEEZE!" Hailz argued as she went to her team.

"Ugh... anyways, since the Bullet Daggers won yesterday, they'll get a map. While the other team gets a compus. Let me explain the rules, each team must get their respected statue and take it to the beach. There you will put it in a puzzle and solve it. Lastly, you need to get to the elimination ceremony and i'll meet you all there!" Dawn said.

Everyone ran to the woods like they were being chased by Evil Flippy.

She stared at the empty seats where everyone was suppost to be at, "I forgot to mention them that theres traps there... oh well!"

**_With the Bloody Cookies..._**

Hailz found a certain Intelligence Dampening Sphere from her game. She fangirl squeeled and hugged the poorly repaired Aperture Science personality core he called himself 'Wheatley'. She saw there was a clear line from the core and she looked up and saw a giant boulder. She couldn't move a muscle.

Taylor yelled, "HAILZ! GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

DJ ran in circles, panicking, while Echo grabbed onto Hailz and pulled her away from the target. The boulder smashed into a billion peices. Echo pushed Hailz off of her and growled, "YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!"

Hailz blinked and shook her head. Echo sighed and stood up, "Let's just keep walking..."

**_With the Bullet Daggers..._**

Zer0 thought for a moment, "Maybe we can fool them and steal their compus so they wont win! But we need to dress like one of their members and take their real member and put him or her in the cave..."

Blade coughed, getting everyone's attention, "May I fix that problem?" His body shifted a little bit and he turned into Hailz.

He said in the best British accent he can do, "See? I can shape shift into anyone," everyone stared at him.

"Are you gay?" Shade asked.

"NO!" Blade yelled.

Zer0 threw up from the thought of it.

**_With the Bloody Cookies..._**

Taylor said, "Back at Happy Tree Town, when Zer0 hears Eminem, he turns into Shady. So that throws them off task. Who has Eminem on their iPod?"

DJ held his iPod up, "Good. Let's move out" Taylor said.

**_With the Bullet Daggers..._**

They arrived at Bullet Dagger's camp site and DJ put his iPod on a sterio and blasted the music. Zer0 twitched and he put his hat backwords and has the 'don't screw with me' look. DJ turned off the music and the Bloody Cookies ran off.

Shady grinned at Blade, who is still shape shift into Hailz, and growled, "Hey babe, wanna get outta this forest and have a nice 'Talk', if ya know what I mean"

Blade cut the British accent and yelled, "IM A GUY!" he turned back to his original self, "I CAN SHAPE SHIFT!"

Shady stared at Blade, "I WAS FLIRTING WITH A GUY?" He threw up all over Blade, causing him to get pissed off. Blade vomited on Shady and he turned back into Zer0.

Zer0 was grossed out, "aw come on!"

Muffin yelled, "GUYS! WE'RE ALMOST CLOSE TO THE STATUES! LETS GO BEFORE THE OTHER TEAM GETS THERE!"

**_With the Bloody Cookies..._**

Hailz grabbed the Cookie statue and thank god it wasnt a suger cookie, "Got it! Let's head to the beach!"

The team left. 5 minutes later, Bullet Daggers finally arrived and took their statue that looked like a gun shooting out a dagger. They ran to the beach, but the other team was already there.

"Hmm... 'What Rhymes With Hill?'..." Hailz asked to herself. She got it and she put the statue in the hole. She pressed the red button and said, "Kill"

The mini computer said, "That is Correct"

"Let's go!" Echo declaired.

"TO THE ELIMINATION!" the other three yelled out as the team run to the left side of camp.

**_With the Bullet Daggers..._**

"How am I suppost to know what rhymes with 'lynn'?" Muffin yelled.

"I keep telling you its BONNIE!" Shade argued.

Impulse pressed the red button and said, "Been"

The mini computer said, "That is Correct"

Impulse smirked at Muffin and Shade and ran to the elimination ceremony. The other four followed behind her.

When they arrived, Dawn glared at the Bullet Daggers, "Late, I see. The Bloody Cookies win!"

The team cheered. "See you guys at Elimination time."

**At night...**

**Muffin's Video **

_**Muffin glared at the camera, "We would have won if it wern't for Blade's stupid little shape shifting thing. Then Shady wouldn't have slowed us down!"**_

**Zer0's Video**

_**"Look, it wasn't my fault I got turned into Shady. If it wern't for DJ's stupid idea, OUR TEAM WOULD HAVE WON!" Zer0 yelled.**_

**Elimination Time...**

Dawn smirked, "Zer0... flirted with a guy. Your safe" she tossed a muffin at Zer0 and he caught it.

"Wasn't entirely me..." Zer0 pouted like a three year old.

Dawn looked at Muffin, "The only one who hasn't screwed up. Your safe too"

Muffin caught the muffin and smiled at Dawn. "Impulse, the one who finished the puzzle. Your also safe"

Impulse caught the muffin and devoured it quickily. Shade and Blade looked at each other and glared.

"Shade, the one who asks if he/she is gay. Blade... Cross-dresser much?"

Blade argued, "I told you it was SHAPE SHIFTING!"

"Same thing!" Shade growled.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID SON OF A-"

Blade was cut off by Dawn, "WE HAVE 5 MINUTES HERE, FOLKS! SO ! The last muffin goes to..."

Blade stared at the muffin. Shade yawned and waited.

"Shade"

Blade jumped up, "WHAT? YOU HAVE GOT TO BE ^$% & # KIDDING ME! WHY DID SHADE GET THE MUFFIN?"

"Uh, dude, ya do know your the reason why your team lost" Dawn said as she pushed Blade to the docks and onto the boat. The boat drove off and Blade made some... ahem... colorful words to all the readers/veiwers all over the world.

"Such beautiful words..." Impulse said.

"Yup..." Dawn agreed. For once, "Anyways, we'll see ya next time on Camp Bloodist!"

The camera goes off.

...

...

...

..

.

But theres one thing...

Dawn grumbled as she opened her door and slammed it behind her.

That voice from the begining talked again, "Hard day with the brats, huh?"

"Yeah. I booted the cross-dresser kid" Dawn said.

"Shape Shifter" the voice corrected.

"Whatever," Dawn said as she laid on her bed, "Anyways Garrett, the next challenge, the little brats will finally die or something. At least one of them"

"Don't worry, luv. I have a plan" Garrett grinned.

"Just what I was hoping for..." Dawn grinned also.

* * *

_**JEEZE SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER! I think... Anyways, cliffhanger, I guess. Keeping it cannon for no reason XD**_

_**~Hailzthewakawaka~**_


	4. Vomit Fest

**VERY SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER! DX**

* * *

Dawn stood in between the cabins and turned her microphone on high, "WAKIE WAKIE CAMPERS!"

Everyone walked out of the cabins, really cranky since they we're woken up by their heavenly sleep. Dawn smiled and said, "Today's challenge is a food eating contest. It's not regular food, by the way. Go to the mess hall"

**DJ'S CONFESSIONAL VIDEO**

**"_I swear, these challenges get crazier and crazier. I'm making a bet with Impulse. Whoever vomits first, gives the new girl a kiss and pays up 20 bucks" DJ chuckled._**

**_end of video_**

**HAILZ'S CONFESSIONAL VIDEO**

**_Hailz is hanging upside down, careful enough so she wouldn't fall into the disgusting toilet full of feces, "I would eat anything. But not really gross things like crap covered cookies... blegh..."_**

**_End of video_**

All the campers were sitting at their respective tables. Dawn came out and put trays in front of each person.

"Whoever eats their food gets two points from their team. Puking it up after eating it dosn't score two points. Hope you all are hungry! I call this one," everyone took the tray cover thing off and they stared at their trays, "Unidentified"

It was a mix of rice chili peppers and a whole lot of dog water. Hailz shrugged and ate the whole thing and swallowed. She shrugged, "Not that bad"

DJ stared at Impulse, making sure she vomited so he could get some cash, but she did nothing.

Taylor poked the rotting food with her fork and it moved a little. She held her mouth so she wouldn't vomit, but more came in.

She turned around and vomited on the floor. Taylor shoved the whole thing in her mouth and swallowed. DJ sighed and ate the Unidentified and tried his very best not to puke. He wants his dang 20 fricken bucks! What do ya expect?

Echo gobbled the food down and burped loudly.

Dawn forced a smile and said, "Looks like the Bloody Cookies ate all their food without puking! Now on to the Bullet Daggers!"

**Bloody Cookies: 8**

Impulse growled and ate the whole thing. Sure, she hated chili peppers, but the dog water made it less spicy to her liking. Zer0 ate only half of the food and he threw up all over Shade. The Bloody Cookies kept their cool and didn't look at the horrifying mess. Shade glared at Zer0 and kicked him where the sun dosn't shine under the table.

She ate the food and kept it down. Dawn was absolutely disgusted with the scene. She said, "Be right back..." and went to the other room.

Garrett appeared and looked at his little sister, "What's the matter now?"

"You said this will KILL the kids! Not MAKE THEM PUKE!" Dawn yelled.

"Jeez Dawn! It's only the beginning! I have a little surprise at the next one. Besides, seeing them puke is hilarious!"

Dawn stopped for a second, "Yeah... your right," she opened the door, "I'm going back to the little brats"

She opened the door and saw Shade and Muffin holding their stomachs in agony. She predicted they both ate the disgusting food and didn't puke.

**Bloody Cookies: 8**

**Bullet Daggers: 6**

****Suddenly the cart rolled in. Dawn switched the campers' empty or half eaten plates with the new one.

She announced, "Campers! Open the tray covers!"

Hailz was the first to take it off. She stared at it and twitched. Let's just say its a sugar cookie with crap on it.

"Yes, Hailz, we watched the confessional videos. Your the lucky one picked, so you eat it first!~" Dawn grinned.

Hailz picked it up, really disgusted, and shoved it in her mouth. She tried her best to chew it, but felt disgusting. She projectile vomited on DJ.

DJ freaked out, "Oh god IT GOT IT MY MOOOUUTH!," he threw up too.

Impulse yelled in delight, "YES! YOU LOSE, DJ! GIVE ME MY TWENTY FRICKEN BUC- urk" Impulse was cut off by vomiting all over the table.

Dawn looked away, trying to not puke. Zer0 threw up from eating the crap-covered cookie. Soon, everyone vomited.

Dawn yelled, "THATS IT! THE BLOODY COOKIES WON AGAIN! JUST STOP PUKING AND GO AWAY!"

Everyone went out.

**MUFFIN'S CONFESSIONAL VIDEO**

**_"I don't know who to vote. I was thinking either Impulse or Zer0. Both of them are insane and useless for future challenges" Muffin stated._  
**

**_End of video_**

**__****_At the Elimination Ceremony..._**

**__**Dawn stood in front of the campers, holding onto 3 bottles of pain killers. She read off the names that are on the bottles and began, "Impulse and Shade"

She tossed it to them and looked at the last bottle, "the last one goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

... Zer0. Muffin, your gonna be our chef for now on"

"WHAT? I DECLINE!" Muffin yelled.

"Actually," Dawn took out a rule book, "It clearly states that the host can pick an elimination to either a helper and or chef, or you have to walk the dock of humiliation and shame"

Muffin screamed out some rather colorful words for her frustration and confusion. Luckily, since this is rated T, we bleeped out most of what she said. Which is all of it.

"Well, we're gonna add a character to the Bullet Daggers since Muffin is out. Just to give you all a hint, it's a eliminated character!~ Commin up next on Camp Bloodist!" Dawn announced.

* * *

_**Very truly sorry all the chapters are always so short. =~= I'm thinkin' about making two new stories... i'm not sure why. One is a My Little Pony:Friendship Is Magic- ...I don't really have a title yet... and Portal 2- "Portal 3: Return to Aperture"**_

_**UGH! CURSE MY AUTHORNESS! Anyways, I'll try to update as soon as possible!**_

_**~Hailzthewakawaka~**_


End file.
